official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Dade County, Georgia
Dade County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 16,633. Major roads Interstate 24 Interstate 59 US Route 11 Georgia State Route 136 Georgia State Route 157 Georgia State Route 189 Georgia State Route 299 Georgia State Route 301 Geography Adjacent counties Walker County (east) Marion County, Tennessee (north) Hamilton County, Tennessee (northeast) DeKalb County, Alabama (southwest) Jackson County, Alabama (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 95.35% White (15,859) 3.94% Other (655) 0.72% Black or African American (119) 15.6% (2,594) of Dade County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Dade County has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.74 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Trenton - 2,301 Unincorporated communities Davis Head River Hooker Morganville New England New Home New Salem Rising Fawn West Brow Wildwood Ghost towns Cole City Tatum Climate Fun facts * Dade County had a short-lived state secessionist movement before the American Civil War. In 1860, county residents wanted to secede from the Union, but lawmakers for the state of Georgia were cautious. Legend has it that in 1860, the people of Dade County were so impatient that they announced their own secession from both Georgia and the United States. On July 4, 1945, a telegram from President Harry S. Truman was read at a celebration marking the county's "rejoining" the Union. Historians say Dade's individual secession and readmission were symbolic and had no legal effect. They say that officially, Dade County seceded along with the state of Georgia in 1861 and re-entered the Union with the state in 1870. * The area was long isolated from the rest of Georgia by its geography of mountains and rivers, which some historians say contributed to early residents' separatist attitudes. Georgia did not have a road connecting Dade County to the rest of the state until the establishment of Cloudland Canyon State Park in 1939. That year Georgia began work on Highway 136 to connect U.S. 41 to the recently created park. The Civilian Conservation Corps built many of the facilities and access roads to the park. Up until then, travelers from elsewhere in Georgia could drive to the county only by way of Alabama or Tennessee. * In 1964 Covenant College established a campus at Lookout Mountain. Founded in 1955 in California, it was ready to expand after a year. Several professors led Covenant to move to St. Louis, Missouri, where it developed for eight years. After outgrowing its facilities there, the college decided to move to Dade County. * Dade County lies just south of Nickajack Lake on the Tennessee River, which was created by the Nickajack Dam, constructed by the Tennessee Valley Authority. The city of Atlanta wanted to gain rights to the water in Nickajack Lake to supplement their sources from Lake Lanier and Lake Allatoona. In addition, in 2008 Georgia lawmakers wanted to change the Tennessee-Georgia state line, as they say it is based on a flawed 1818 survey, which mistakenly placed Georgia's northern line just short of the Tennessee River. Changing the boundary would give Georgia rights to the water, but they were unsuccessful. * A Pilot truck stop is located in Wildwood off of exit 169 on Interstate 24. * The noted Southern humorist, author and seminal writer of Southern humor George Washington Harris (1814-1869) is buried in the Brock Cemetery in Trenton. Although he greatly influenced the literary works of Mark Twain, William Faulkner, and Flannery O'Connor, his grave was not verified and given a marker until 2008 Category:Georgia Counties